In the furniture sector, different arrangements for influencing the movement or for guiding the movement of a furniture part which is accommodated movably on a basic furniture structure are known.
With regard to a desired ease of operation and supplied auxiliary functions for a user, functions which can facilitate an action of the user on the furniture part or can reduce the action to a minimum, in particular, in connection with the opening, closing or stopping of the furniture part moving in an opening or a closure direction, are of particular interest. Further aspects are focused, for example, on enabling a largely quiet and material-protecting movement of the furniture part in order to achieve a long service life of the components.
Of central importance in this connection are what are referred to as retracting or closure devices and pushing-out or opening devices, which preferably act automatically or in an automated manner in predeterminable operating phases.
Retracting devices serve, for example, in particular for the automated, complete retraction or closure of the furniture part in a final portion of a movement path relative to a basic furniture structure, on which the furniture part is accommodated so as to be movable in a guided manner.
For an opening direction opposed to the closure direction, use is made of opening devices, in particular in order, in the closed state of the furniture part relative to the basic furniture structure, to move the furniture part out somewhat in the opening direction following a triggering action, for example by means of a person acting on the movable furniture part from the outside, where the first partial path of the moving-out action takes place under the action of a pushing-out force accumulator rather than by further assistance from a person.
In the case of the arrangements mentioned, which in particular do not operate with motor drives, use is generally made of a force accumulator which can be repeatedly discharged to dissipate the force and charged again by an action of a force to be applied.